Memories
by xxxJinx
Summary: A short while after the incident with Trigon, Raven is having trouble finding herself. Will Robin help her? Will there be a new relationship among the Teen Titans? RobxRae
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans series or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

As she sat upon her bed Raven pondered her existence. It had only been a couple of weeks since Trigon was defeated and the world had almost ended. Everything seemed to be back to normal, but Raven was having trouble imagining her future. The girl reminded herself she was a hero, a titan, and that was her purpose at least for now. It was then that her thoughts drifted to her friends. Starfire, the girl who was always bursting with emotion, Raven shuddered remembering the many bone crushing hugs she had endured from the girl. Cyborg, the boy had become like a big brother to her, she smiled softly thinking of their many shared hours in the garage. Beast Boy, the green changeling, who would probably never stop trying to make her laugh she thought to her dismay. And then there was Robin, the boy wonder. She had always admired him, from his skills as leader to his concern for his friends. From time to time she found herself reveling in their shared bond, even taking small trips into his memories.

A small knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

Raven opened the door to find Beast Boy standing there with a childish grin on his face.

"Hey Raven we were wondering if you wanted to come out for pizza with us" he asked sheepishly seeing the ever so stoic expression on her face.

"No" she responded in her classic monotone.

"Oh come on Rae, it'll be fun" Beast Boy whined. He then turned into a tiny, mewing kitten and began rubbing himself on her bare legs. 'That'll get her' he thought, 'she can't resist me'.

"Fine" Raven snapped,. Beast Boy morphed back, grinned at her and said "Okay be down in five".

She couldn't stop herself from frowning, 'Why must I love cats' she growled to herself.

She threw her cloak around her shoulders and made her way into the hallway. As she was mentally berating herself, she didn't notice how quickly she made it to the main room. She looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat and was immediately thankful for her hood to cover up the deep blush forming on her cheeks. The entire team was staring at her and she did not like it at all, although she was never one for being the center of attention.

Robin took it upon himself to clear the awkwardness and said "Let's go get some pizza".

The team piled into the t-car, Cyborg in the driver's seat, Robin in the passenger's seat, and Raven squished in-between Starfire and Beast Boy.

After a seemingly long, bad joke filled ride, the team apart from Beast Boy were very anxious to get out of the car.

Inside the pizza place Raven was listening to Beast Boy and Cyborg argue over what kind of pizza they were going to get. She didn't really care what they got she just wanted them to pick something. The team finally came to an agreement, thanks to Robin ordering while Beast Boy and Cyborg were still arguing.

About thirty minutes later the titans were enjoying their pizza and the group conversation. Throughout dinner Raven hadn't really said much, she nibbled on her slice as the others joked and laughed together. She secretly envied them. They could be so open with their emotions, something she was never able to do.

Robin noticed how secluded Raven was being and took it upon himself to involve her. "Uhhh…hey Raven…what's up?" he asked. She stared at him for a moment before answering dully, "Eating".

He wasn't quite sure how to continue the conversation so he just dropped it and went back to eating.

Later that evening the team was hanging out in the lounge. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, while Starfire was cooking some of her traditional Tameranian food dishes, and Raven was making herself a cup of tea. However Robin was at a loss of what to do with himself. Raven's empathy picked up on Robin's feelings, she however didn't know what she could do for him. It was then that she decided she would ask him if he wanted to meditate with her.

She carefully approached Robin, she could feel the confusion rolling off of him in waves.

"Would you like to meditate with me?" she asked unsurely.

Robin pondered the question for a moment, he could almost see the deep blush under her hood.

"Sure" he said, "I've always wondered how it worked". As Raven taught him the basics of meditation Robin could get himself to calm down. He had never noticed the way that she spoke was unique but kind of attractive. That thought stopped him. He thought Raven's voice was attractive? 'No Robin' he said to himself, 'You like Starfire…. Don't you?' He was never so glad Raven couldn't read minds. This inner turmoil was invisible to the outside world. Lying in his bed later that night Robin was coming to terms with his thoughts. He liked Raven. He liked Raven as more than a friend. Little did he know Raven was having the same thoughts, and this would only spell trouble for them and the rest of the team.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Soooooo sorry for the super long wait, I'm not going give any bullshit excuses like 'ughhhh I've been really busy with work and school' one because I don't have a job and two because I've just been lazy about it. So without further adieu chapter 2 of Memories! Remember reviews are always appreciated. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of its characters. :(((((

RobxRae33333

Chapter 2

It had been about a week since the team had gone out to pizza, and Raven was still freaking out a bit over her realization of liking Robin. Little did she know that Robin was also freaking out about his realization of him liking Raven. They had both been avoiding each other like the plague, when one would enter the room, the other would leave, and vice versa.

Although they wouldn't be able to avoid each other anymore because the Titan's alarm began going off alerting the team of an emergency in the city.

When Raven arrived at the main room the whole team was already there, minus Beast Boy who still had yet to arrive.

She observed Robin was typing away at the computer with Cyborg at his side, meanwhile Starfire was playing with Silky oblivious to the danger that could be threataning the city.

'Slade', Robin hissed. And Raven had supress a gasp, she thought he had died with Trigon.

Everyone jumped a little when they heard a voice say 'ughhh why does he need to destroy the city so early', whined Beast Boy. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, as the team led the way to the t-car. They all hopped inside, Cyborg and Robin in the front, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven in the back, with Beast Boy in the middle. The ride to Slade's coordinates was almost silent, besides Starfire's quiet humming and Robin grinding his teeth.

But soon the team arrived at the old abandoned warehouse at the edge of town.

'Okay team, Beast Boy you go scout ahead first', Robin ordered.

Beast Boy complied, morphing into a green rat, he scurried off into the shadows. Within seconds he was back, 'There are about 25 slade bots waiting for us guys', he reported.

'Alright' Robin said, 'Cyborg, Star, and Beast Boy, you guys will fight the slade bots, Raven, you and me are going after Slade'.

'Titans Go!', Robin whisper shouted.

While the others ran in the direction of the slade bots, Raven and Robin headed deeper into the old warehouse. Raven sent her soul self out in search of Slade, after a few minutes she finally sensed his location. 'He's in one of the old workrooms' ,she quietly told Robin. 'Do you think you can teleport us there?', he asked. Raven merely nodded and proceeded to teleport them outside the door to the workroom.

'Are you ready?', Robin asked her. And again she only nodded.

They then burst into the room, but only after Robin had kicked in the door of course.

Slade was there waiting for them, well him and about 100 slade bots. 'Well if it isn't the Teen Titans, minus three', he chuckled. ' Capture them', he ordered the slade bots.

Robin and Raven gave the fight all they had, but it was not enough. The two were quickly over powered, and captured.

The slade bots then proceeded to strip Robin of his staff and gadgets, they forced the two titans to take their clothes off, leaving them in their underwear.

Slade then approached the two shivering titans, 'This won't hurt a bit' he said with a smile. He then plunged a needle into the arms of both of the tians. 'Put them in the cage' Slade ordered.

'Sleep tight my two little birds', was the last thing Raven and Robin heard before they were plunged into a deep, dark sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Heyy guys, just to let you guys know this story will be continued. Don't worry haha. I'll be updating every Saturday. Than you to everyone who has reviewed. :)))))


End file.
